


Man of the Mountain (Fan-made SU episode draft)

by Dimonds456



Series: A Second Chance - Written Works [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Crystal Gem Spinel, Fan-Made Episode, Fantasy Violence, Gen, Season 1, Steven Universe AU, cartoon, cg spinel, falling, fan ep, fan episode, good spinel, man of the mountain, mid-season 1, pre bubble buddies, redeemed spinel, script, spinel’s room, su au, the temple steven universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimonds456/pseuds/Dimonds456
Summary: After “Bubble Buddies.” Spinel feels she and Steven are drifting apart, and decides to create a stronger bond with him through make-believe.
Series: A Second Chance - Written Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092728
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Man of the Mountain (Fan-made SU episode draft)

** Man of the Mountain **

The beach house. Steven’s bedroom. Spinel and Steven are chilling, playing video games. Steven is sitting on the floor, whereas Spinel is lying on his bed upside-down with her head hanging off. The game chimes; someone won, but it’s not clear who. Neither Steven or Spinel react.

**SPINEL:** Hey, Stevie? Kinda a random question, but… d’ you ever feel like we’re drifting apart?

**STEVEN:** Huh? Uh, no? I mean, maybe? Why, do you feel like we are?

**SPINEL:** I ‘unno. Just wanted to ask.

**STEVEN:** Well, I still think we’re friends.

_Spinel smiles faintly, but it dulls again as she starts thinking about something._

**STEVEN:** _(Looks back at the TV)_ Do you wanna play something else?

**SPINEL:** _(flips over)_ Hmm… Oh! I’ve got just the thing!

_The gem falls forward off the bed, bouncing on her head and landing in a superhero-like pose between Steven and the TV. She quickly bounces back up, holding out her hand for Steven to take. He does, and she jumps down onto the lower floor. Foreshadowing: Steven yelps a little, but Spinel catches him, no problem. He laughs. She moves him so she’s giving him a piggyback ride, and starts off to the Temple._

**SPINEL:** Ya ever see my room in the Temple, Stevie?

**STEVEN:** No. Is that where we’re going?

_Spinel grins at his excitement. She doesn’t answer, but instead picks up the pace. Her door opens, revealing… another door? This one is medieval, and opens easily when Spinel pushes against it. The two step inside. She sets Steven down._

**SPINEL:** Welcome, young Quartz, to my a-humble home!

**STEVEN:** Woah…

_Pictured: Spinel’s room. It looks like a landscape, with rising towers near the back and rolling “fields” in the middle. In the foreground is a bunch of square-like blocks of crystal, and off to the sides are bigger versions of this. The towers in the back have steps winding up their sides, as well as what appears to be windows alongside, suggesting a hollow inside. Along the walls are more stairs, some platforms, and various building shapes. There’s a wooden medieval-style door next to them, next to the entrance door, pictured to the viewer’s left._

**STEVEN:** This place is so big!

**SPINEL:** That’s right, Stevie! And it’s the place where anything can happen!

_Steven starts to walk forward, having a look around. Spinel stands by the door, talking. Steven goes to one of the little buildings and crouches down to look at it._

**SPINEL:** I’ve only ever had one other playmate in here once, and that was Amethyst a really long time ago. It’s usually lonely in here. But now, I’ve got you! _(Opens the second door, a bunch of toys spill out onto the ground)_ So, what do you wanna play first?

**STEVEN:** _(runs over)_ Hmm… maybe… oh! Could we play pretend? We could be like Lonely Blade, off on adventure!

**SPINEL:** Sure thing!

_Pictured: Spinel’s gem starts to glow. She closes her eyes, and brings her arms in, becoming smaller. Then, she moves her arms outward, and a projection begins to appear! The room is transformed: the little “houses” become stepping stones across a river, and the rolling fields are green and dotted with bushes. Ferns sway. The buildings off to the side adopt a more Japanese appearance, and a sky appears, grey and foreboding. The towers in the back become great mountains, and clouds begin to swirl there. Steven turns to Spinel, eyes wide._

**STEVEN:** WOAH! How did you do that?!

**SPINEL:** _(giggles)_ I have an over-active imagination, Stevie. I just projected it!

**STEVEN:** So… you have illusion powers?!

**SPINEL:** You betcha! Now… what kind of story do you wanna tell?

**STEVEN:** Hmm… We need to go to those mountains because… there’s a dangerous artifact that’s threatening to end the world!

**SPINEL:** Oh no! Well, hold on, let me just…

_She does it again! Suddenly, they’re in front of a town. Buildings appear out of nowhere, and a few citizens mingle about. Steven looks back, grinning at Spinel, before he leaps across the stepping-stones river and runs into town. Spinel follows behind, but then sneaks off somewhere._

**STEVEN:** _(walking up to a frightened woman)_ Hello! What seems to be the trouble?

**WOMAN:** _(in Spinel’s voice)_ Oh, it was horrible! We were all minding out own business, and suddenly a wizard appeared and stole our crystal ball! It has a great power, but in the wrong hands, it could be a disaster!

**STEVEN:** Huh? _(Looks around for Spinel)_ Spinel? Oh, I see. _(Winks in a random direction, hoping Spinel can see him)_ Where is the wizard now, ma’am?

**WOMAN:** Over there, at the top of that mountain! _(Points to the closest one)_

**STEVEN:** Got it. Don’t you worry about a thing! I’m gonna get that crystal ball back and save the world!

**WOMAN:** Wait! Before you go, be careful! There are rumors of a terrible beast that lurks there! Oh, and take this! _(Produces a sword)_ You may need it.

**STEVEN:** _(taking the sword)_ Never fear, ma’am! I can do this! Thank you!

_Woman walks away. As soon as she’s out of Steven’s view, Spinel drops her illusion which she’d cloaked around herself, that being the woman, giggles and runs off. Steven has his back turned, pointing the sword to the mountain._

**STEVEN:** Now, on to adventure!

_Steven runs forward. He waves at people as he passes them, and they wave back. He soon exits the town, faced with rolling green hills with bushes. He grins._

**STEVEN:** Looks like easy sailing from here!

_He walks forward, looking around the terrain at first, but as time goes on, he stops and just starts walking forward. He closes his eyes and starts humming. Spinel peaks out from behind a bush, giggling softly. She makes a hissing noise. Steven hears this, and opens his eyes only to find himself surrounded by snakes!_

**STEVEN:** AAH! Snakes!

_One hisses at him and leaps! He brings his sword up to block it, only for the snake to comedically collide with the weapon with a loud DONNNNG! and slide to the ground, unconscious. Steven sees this and giggles, gaining confidence._

**STEVEN:** Okay, come at me! I’ve got a sword!

_The snakes hiss and leap towards him! He uses the flat end of his blade to catch them all off-guard, and is able to block off all their attacks. He ends up catching one with the sharp end, but the same thing happens; this is foreshadowing to show/remind the audience that this isn’t real, and Spinel is just playing with him. Steven doesn’t notice his mistake, and soon, the snakes are all defeated!_

**STEVEN:** WOO! Yes! Take that, you no-armed reptiles!

_The clouds swirl! In a flash of light, a white-haired old man in a cliché wizard cloak appears, hovering cross-legged in mid-air. He holds a staff with a blue rod attacked to the end of it, and appears to have Amethyst’s long hair, mouth, and nose._

**WIZARD:** _(in Spinel’s voice, but much deeper and more gruff)_ STEVEN! You may have defeated my snakes, but you can never defeat me!

**STEVEN:** _(pointing his sword at him)_ We’ll just see about that, wizard! I’m gonna get that crystal ball back!

**WIZARD:** _(cackles)_ You may try! This will be very entertaining to watch!

_He laughs again, and disappears in another flash of light. Mist swirls where he once was. Steven looks up at him, then around himself. He smiles in determination._

**STEVEN:** Just you wait, I’ll prove myself a worthy adversary yet! _(Points his sword)_ Onward to the mountain!  
  


_Montage: Steven running forward, doing battle every now-and-then. Most of these gags are serious, but there is a scene where he plays chess with a monkey. Pitted up against gnomes, gargoyles, and bunnies he has to not get distracted by, he finally reaches the mountain! He stands at the bottom, looking up at the sheer size of it._

**STEVEN:** Here we are… the mountain.

_Camera pans up to look at the size as well. Lightning and thunder crack! The clouds swirl a dark grey color. Wind sways the nearby bushes, flowers, and other flora, but does not affect Steven. Again, this is all an illusion; Spinel cannot interact with Steven in that way because he’s real. There’s a cackling noise, and the Wizard appears once more._

**WIZARD:** You may have gotten this far, but do not count on a victory. To reach my precious crystal ball, you will need to go in the mountain where my dungeons reside! Then, you will face my beast! Your efforts will be in vain!

**STEVEN:** We’ll see about that, wizard!

**WIZARD:** Oh, “we shall see” indeed!

_In a flash of light, the wizard vanishes! Before him, the mountain opens up into a bricked, stone entranceway. Torches adorn either side of it, and down inside, more torches line the walls. Something roars from within. Steven looks grim, yet determined. He walks forward. The inside of the mountain is dank, with water dripping down the sides. Little splashes can be heard. He continues straight, until he reaches a large, heart-shaped room (picture a circular chamber, but not). Steven looks inside, and gasps! There sits a large, pink dragon, its scales reflecting the light from the skylight above. The dragon looks to Steven and roars! She spreads her wings, and shoots out a column of pink flames. Steven yelps and ducks behind a pillar._

**STEVEN:** A dragon?! _(Hesitates)_ Y’know, I probably should have seen this coming.

_Roar! Steven yelps again as the dragon reappears behind him. He runs out of frame as the dragon shoots fire at the camera. Steven runs, and sees a set of stairs leading out and up. He takes them, flames following him all the way. As he jump up through a hole in the roof, the dragon’s paw comes up after him, reaching for where he just was and leaving scratches in the ground as the claws curl inward. Steven stumbles back, and suddenly, the dragon bursts out of the roof! More stairs lead upwards, and there’s no other place to go. Steven starts backing up. The dragon swipes at him, and he fends off the attack with his sword again. The dragon follows him up, snapping and clawing at him, and again and again, Steven blocks her attacks. He keeps backing up. Show: he’s genuinely scared right now. He seems to have forgotten that all of this is an illusion. He even tries to summon his shield, but to no avail._

**STEVEN:** Hhhh… c’mon, powers, I could really use a shield right now! Or a bubble!  
  


_The dragon reacts to the word “bubble” and gets mad. She roars at him, swiping again. Steven tries to block, but stumbles back. The illusion would have you believe he fell back on the stairs, but he just clips right through them! The dragon gasps, eyes wide, and fades away, leaving Spinel standing where she just was with the same expression. Steven yells out. They’re a really long ways up at this point. Pictured: Spinel stares after him, panicked expression on her face. Then, she frowns, grits her teeth, and leaps after him. As they fall, the illusion drops as well. Steven blinks, then an arm wraps around him. Spinel brings him close, on the verge of tears, and reaches up to grab the top of the tower. She hugs him even closer as she swings towards the side, digging her heels in and slowing their decent. She starts running along the side, slowing them down more, until they land with a THUD! on the ground. Spinel lets go of the tower and hugs Steven tight._

**SPINEL:** STEVIE I AM SO SORRY! Are you okay?! I-I didn’t mean to make you- I just-

**STEVEN:** _(talking over her)_ Hey hey hey, Spinel, it’s okay! It’s okay. Shhh, calm down. I’m okay, really.

**SPINEL:** No, I shouldn’t have let it go that far. This is my fault. Are you mad? I’m so sorry. It won’t happen again, I just need to make sure I don’t get too carried away. I understand if you hate me, I-

**STEVEN:** Woah, woah, Spinel! I don’t hate you! Why… why would you think that?

**SPINEL:** Y-you’re not mad?

**STEVEN:** No. That was scary, but we had fun!

**SPINEL:** Why aren’t you mad? Listen, I get it if you don’t wanna play anymore, or you don’t wanna be my friend. You don’t have to hide it from me.

**STEVEN:** Spinel. _(Grabs her shoulders)_ I’m not mad. We’re still friends, right?

**SPINEL:** I… _(small smile)_ Only if you wanna be.

**STEVEN:** _(smiles back)_ ‘course I do. Though, I’d like to maybe play something else for a little while. _(Looks at his foam, orange-colored sword)_ I… like your illusions powers. They’re really cool.

**SPINEL:** Yeah. Dangerous, though.

**STEVEN:** _(doesn’t know how to respond to that, shakes his head and smiles again.)_ C’mon, let’s get outta here.

_Spinel and Steven both stand up, and they walk out together. The illusions have all since fallen away, and they open both doors and step out. Pictured: Spinel is now being overly nice to him, and worries over him a lot. Steven doesn’t seem to notice, or if he does, he doesn’t mind. They go over to the couch, where they hug._

**STEVEN:** We should do that again sometime.

**SPINEL:** Really? You… you mean it?

**STEVEN:** Yeah. I still have to go back in there and save the word one of these days.

**SPINEL:** _(silent, then giggles softly)_ Sure. Whenever you’re ready.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me if you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I’m working on a storyboard for this, actually, as if it were an actual episode. As of posting this, I’m working on when Spinel literally rolls outta bed and does that lil bounce. So I just started lol. Hopefully I can finish it... eventually.
> 
> Here’s to hoping lol.


End file.
